


[带卡]世界尽头与冷酷仙境

by absb6



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6
Summary: 捡破烂有可能捡到男友吗？
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	[带卡]世界尽头与冷酷仙境

**Author's Note:**

> 废土设定，人类土x仿生人卡，ooc

废土设定，人类土x仿生人卡，ooc

一发完

Summary：捡破烂有可能捡到男友吗？

—————————————————

漫天黄沙，遍地废墟。呼啸的狂风将黄沙卷起，将断壁残垣深深地掩埋，废弃的武器，隐隐看出人形的机械残骸，破破烂烂的损坏的建筑，昭示着这里曾经有着怎样的文明，可以窥见这曾经战争的一隅。

这里没有生命，没有文明。

或许曾经有人生活在这片土地上，或许这片土地曾经一片繁荣载歌载舞。但现在这片荒凉的土地只有漫天遍野的放射尘和阴晴不定的电磁风暴，以及极端恶劣的气候。

放射尘会让任何生命在衰竭中死去，电磁风暴让任何文明难以继日。极端恶劣的气候给予那些在夹缝中侥幸生存的生命最后一丝打击。就连土地，都是充满烧焦的味道。

一个穿戴着笨重防护服的人穿梭在废墟里。

一个人，一点、一点地往前挪。

防护服已经破旧折损，看上去有了不少年头。上面的层漆已经刮蹭掉不少，露出金属制的里壳。老旧的金属制的按钮上锈迹斑斑，后背背着的液罐还渗透出不少诡异的液体，让人不得不怀疑这套防护服是怎样撑过这狂风呼卷的。

他将那些被黄沙掩埋的“尸体”翻开，如果不是偶尔露出的线路和金属制的里壳，断臂残肢的截面也不是什么血肉白骨，几乎所有人都以为他在扒尸。

他熟练地从这些“尸体”拆卸一些零件下来，收纳进口袋的空间钮里。

他小心翼翼地擦去这些元件上的灰尘，自言自语地细数着自己的收获。无非就是这些元件的的原理与用途，神神叨叨的。在这浩大又死寂的空间里，不说点什么的话，会把自己逼疯的——

虽然他觉得自己已经疯了。

他的声音隔着厚厚的防护罩传出来，有些失真了，只能听出是一个成年男性的声音。他似乎很久都没有喝过水了，声音有些沙哑，像粗糙的蛇皮在地上摩挲一样。枯燥麻木地重复进行着“捡尸”的动作，如果不是呼在防护罩上的氤氲热气，叫人不得不怀疑他的皮肤下是不是冷冰冰的金属。

他也确实感受不到自己的存在了。

他和这风，这沙，这哀鸣的断壁残垣，这悲戚的断臂残肢，彻底的融为一体。在满满的黄沙里，他已经浓缩成了一个小小的黑点，渐渐远去。

倏地，这铺满了黄与黑的画面里，冒出一尖尖的银白。

……他知道那是什么，那是k-210915型号的仿生人。仿生人并不稀奇，这里曾经是战场，仿生人的残骸遍地都是。他刚刚暴力拆除的所有元件也都来自于破旧损坏的仿生人，军用仿生人绝大多数都是用黑底蓝纹，彰显着科技与力量的质感。

只有k-210915这个型号才会拥有这么漂亮的银白。

这种银白是恒星临死前的哀鸣。

垂垂老矣的恒星进入暮年化为白矮星，将死之际迸发出来的耀眼的颜色——只有k-210915才拥有的、宇宙一样宏伟的银白。

这种材质很少见，没有人舍得会在朝生暮死的军用仿生人身上用这种色块，这种颜色应该出现在庄严肃穆的婚礼上，在神圣不可侵犯的教堂里，而不是在腥臭松散的黄沙里。

不过这个世界上总是需要一些疯子干些毫无意义的事情，不然这个世界就无法前进的。

k-210915是一个外形漂亮的少年，莫约十二岁的年纪，银发杏眼。

它已经进入休眠模式，静好得像是等待王子亲吻的睡美人。可惜这里没有什么王子公主，有的只是一个满身油污与笨重装备的成年人。

k-210915的损坏并不是很严重，只是能源枯竭的自动休眠。

它身上刮蹭掉了一点膜，运动中枢出现了一点问题，少了几个零件——换而言之，除了不能动以外，一点问题都没有。当然对于绝大多数来说，它的问题很大，已经和废了差不多了。

但是至少在他眼里，确实是没有问题的。倒不如说刚刚好，能动对他来说反而是一件糟糕的事情。他熟练地换上新的能源，熟练地找到后颈的激活键，然后开始输入数据。

k-210915已经苏醒过来，莹白的晶状体里印刻着条形码和数字。

请输入姓名。

915210。

故事进行到这里，我们的主人公才算正式拥有了姓名。

终于可以把它叫做他了。

少年人刚一醒来，就对他翻了个白眼。

“在这种地方叫我醒来，你是笨蛋吗？风暴来了怎么办？”

这实在是不该是一个仿生人对主人说话的语气，可事实上他输入的性格模拟板块就是一个毒舌的刺头小鬼——也不知道是出于怎样的恶趣味。

“嗯？”

带土挑眉看向少年，说：“我设定的第一句话明明是‘你就是我的master吗？’”

“……”

k一副看白痴的眼神，说：“那你怎么不说马猴烧酒……”

“等等！你到底给我植入什么奇怪的数据啊！！”k突然反应过来，脸被烧得通红，懊恼道：“你这个恶趣味的大叔！”

如果他能动的话，早就气得跳脚了。

就算白皙的脸因为黄沙变得脏兮兮的，但带土还是能看到清楚地看到他毛细血管透过来的潮红。

……他知道那只是仿生皮膜。

“谁是大叔！我可是永远的十八岁！可可爱爱的女子高中生！”

k：“……”

带土感觉眼前这个人白眼都快翻到天上去了，用看神经病的眼神看着他。他装模作样地摇头叹气：“诶，现在的年轻人，还真是没有幽默感。”

他故意捏腔拿调地说话，以增强奇怪的滑稽感。可这个笑话并不好笑，唯一的观众一脸冷漠。

好吧，带土尴尬地摸了摸防护罩。

不知道什么时候起，他就已经失掉了幽默感，大概再也扮不出阿飞那样浑然天成的搞笑角色了。

k嘟囔了一句：“你是笨蛋吗……”

“你才知道？”

他理所当然地反问，过于理直气壮。隔着透明的防护罩，卡卡西可以看到他那半边都是伤疤的怪脸上扬起了一个笑容。

“……”

k嘴角抽了抽，哪有被挨骂还笑的怪人？

脸也怪，性格也怪。

k忽然沉默了下来，眼帘低垂。身为最后一型仿生人，k-210915的控制中枢很完美，可以精准地操纵每一个机械肌肉群，让鸦羽一样的睫毛微微颤抖。

带土几乎以为卡卡西站在他面前。

“……”

他也不说话了。

略去那些奇怪的没话找话，他跟他之间似乎一直都是无话可说。

在一片废墟之中，漫天黄沙滚滚，笨重的机器人和纤细的少年，两个人的身份奇妙地对调。

当两个人都不说话的时候，世界就安静了。

带土喜欢听风声。听风携卷着沙石拍打在防护罩上，听风刺啦地拖曳着地上的钢铁废墟走，听风像撕开布一样划破空气。一个人的时候，只有这些风声陪伴着他，应和着他的自言自语。

“啊。”

k发出意味不明的声音，带土知道他要说什么。

“我说你见到我，真的有那么高兴吗？”

“当然。”

他熟练地回答，眼神带着些鄙弃：“如果不是想见到你，我为什么要修这样一个干脆不能动的垃圾？”

“你该进垃圾桶的。”

“……”

带土觉得自己还在笑，但是他看见k瞳孔里自己的笑容很快淡了下去——

他笑不出来了。

啊，又对卡卡西说出了这句话……明明垃圾的是他自己。

带土心里想些有的没的，飞快地转移自己的注意力，以免自己的情绪变得糟糕。他不喜欢用糟糕的一面来对待卡卡西。他站起来，把纤细的少年抱了起来。实际上用特质金属和超导材料做出的仿生人，远远谈不上轻巧，可现在就是有这样奇怪的视觉错觉。

笨重的铅档服像是金属怪物，纤细脆弱的仿生人像是玻璃制的易碎品。

但是仿生人远远谈不上易碎，何况是军用的仿生人。

k-210915的脖子还没有金属怪物的胳膊一半粗细，好像他随时都能拧断k的脖子一样。然而实际上是k能像撕吐司一样轻易地撕下他的胳膊，如果k的运动中枢还在的话。

k还在说话，冷静而理智。在卡卡西还活着的时候，带土就觉得他实在是很适合仿生人这个角色。

现在带土只想叫他闭嘴。

k说：“我只是一个仿生人而已，你想用仿生人‘复活’谁？”

仿生人可控的外貌和植入的记忆芯片，让已逝之人的“复活”不再是一个幻想。很多喜欢逃避现实的人都会这么做。k微微抬起下巴，这是以他现在残破的运动中枢仅能做出的动作。他银发被风撩起，高傲又不屑。

k讽刺道：“你还真是个胆小鬼啊。”

……明明卡卡西已经死了。

但他忽然却觉得那个骄傲恣意的天才就在这里，一如既往地把他打趴在地，一如既往地高高在上地教训着他。他又回到了多年前那个热浪滔天的夏日，空气里都是焦灼的味道。

银发少年环抱着手臂，脚踩在他的背上，居高临下地睥睨着他。

[起来，胆小鬼。]

[我才不是！]

戴着护目镜的小孩擦了擦眼泪，倔强地反驳着。他从地上挣扎着爬起来，然后继续和银发少年扭打在一起。

带土深呼了一口气，然后笑了起来，满是伤疤的半边脸皱了起来，显得可怖又怪异。

他说：“对啊。”

少年清脆的声音和成年人低沉沙哑的声音混合在一起，像是沙砾里掺杂了一些重金属。光怪陆离的影子重叠起来，又飞快地流逝。

那个被掀翻在地的少年再也没有倔强地站起来，而是躺倒在地上，看着模糊不清的天空。

“我就是一个喜欢逃避的胆小鬼。”

一贯如此。

k愣愣地看着他，然后撇过头冷哼一声，不理他了——就是因为如此，因为k实在是太过卡卡西，才忍不住让他沉迷在这种虚幻的温柔里啊。

带土怜爱地顺了顺k被风吹得乱糟糟的头发，他轻言轻语道：“请问k先生能不能好好地配合我呢？”

怜爱地，温柔地，悲悯地。

笑着拧断它的脖子。

k再次翻了个白眼，说：“你有病啊？”

根据计算，按照输入的性格模板，确实是这样的组织语言。因为‘他’就是这样理智冷静的人。如果不想听的话，为什么要设计这个程序？

“嗯哼。”

带土用口哨吹着小调，显然十分快乐。最后他把k放在一辆大皮卡的副驾驶上。 

毕竟在电磁风暴不知道什么时候会席卷而来的时刻，只有原始的交通工具才是最安全的，高科技反而象征着未知和风险。这种高科技的原始感，总有种黑白默剧的荒诞幽默感。

K放下来的第一时间，就是皱着眉啧了一声，把嫌弃写在脸上。

带土用脚趾都能猜到这家伙在想什么。

这家伙果然是恶趣味吧，为什么要把他设定成洁癖？这个脏乱差的驾驶室，这个满是烟蒂和油污的坐垫和靠背，是想要把他逼死吗……这种。

如果是小时候的卡卡西，大概就会这样抱怨。如果是那个垃圾，永远只会沉默，以为这是对自己的苛责，然后默默承受。反正对洁癖来说，这个世界就是地狱。

带土笑了，为什么把普通的脏乱差想得那么委屈啊？

其实卡卡西执行了那么次任务，每次任务都险象环生，刨个坑睡觉都是常有的事情，哪有那么多讲究。不，如果是那个垃圾的话，大概会用无奈的语气委婉建议他打扫一下车内环境吧。

那个废物长大了什么没学会，倒是学会了撒娇，越活越小。

k睁着死鱼眼，生无可恋的模样：“你还是让我休眠吧。”

还真是不可爱啊。

“……”

带土没有听他的话，取下防护罩，启动老爷一样的车。车里很安全，能量罩可以屏蔽电磁干扰。但是这车熄火了好几次，还没走几步就抛锚了，因为安全带损坏的缘故，两人总是因为猝不及防的停下而往前倾。

k：“……”

如果不是不能动，他早就捂脸扶额了。k不忍直视，无语地说：“臭大叔，你是来搞笑的吗？”

带土斜斜地睨了他一眼，说：“我记得输入称呼的时候，我可没有填这个。”

k忍不住讽刺道：“笨蛋吊车尾先生，您没有仔细阅读过仿生人使用须知吗？性格模块的优先权大于情趣的细枝末节。”

带土嘴角抽了抽：“情趣……”

k反问，一脸鄙夷地道：“难道不是吗？一个中年大叔故意把自家的仿生人设定成这种模式。性格是嘴臭毒舌的刺头，故意找骂，怎么看都是抖m吧。”

“……你个小鬼，从哪里学的这些奇奇怪怪的词，小孩子不要看。”

“……明明是你输入的数据！”

恶人先告状！

k继续说：“何况你又不是不知道仿生人可以在原有基础上下调整40%年龄的外貌，还故意把我设定成这种漂亮小鬼……”

少年人吵吵闹闹的声音响个不停。车窗砂石被狂风卷着拍打在特质玻璃上，漫天飞舞的黄沙模糊了天地的界限，无论是天还是地，放眼望过去只剩下黄色了。车外窗户还在震动，车内少年还在吵闹。

烟灰还在散发着余温，烟气缭绕。

明明很吵很吵，他却觉得自己的世界一片死寂。这种古老的成瘾物质让他有些着迷，无论会不会损害身体都无所谓了。他沉浸在自己吞云吐雾的虚幻里，他日思夜想的少年就在旁边说着话。吐烟圈的时候，他忽然觉得自己无所不能了。

他笑了笑，摁掉烟头。

后来少年的声音渐渐低了下去，最后几近于无，他闷闷不乐地抱怨道：“不要让我一个人说话啊，笨蛋……”

“……”

在k的瞳孔里，这个穿着笨重铅档服的男人一直专注地直视前方。绕是他精密地计算，也算不出这个男人在想什么。

他说：“从前总是我对你说这句话。”

“……”

k说：“我只是一个仿生人。”

带土又笑起来，很难形容那是怎样的笑容。明明眼角嘴角都是向上梢起，可好像笑着笑着就会哭了一样。

“我知道。”

带土又换回了之前欢快的语气，说道：“安啦，不要说那么伤感的话题。难得见面，还是开心一点比较好。”

疯疯癫癫的。

k翻了个白眼：“你没忘就好。”

说实话，k没有办法算出来自己的持有者是否真的分不清现实与虚幻。k顿了顿，然后说：“不想笑就别笑了。”

“……嗯。”

“你不笑，我不笑，大家都像死了一样不高兴。”

“喂！”

“你知道的，我明明不是这个意思。”

k拔高了声调，像生气一样。如果是小时候的卡卡西在这里，大概也会因为他故意曲解意思而生气吧，带土漫不经心地想。他总是能精准地挑起卡卡西的怒火，从未失手过。

k冷笑道：“我是说你笑起来比哭还难看，丑到我了。”

带土深以为然地点点头。

他说：“是啊，毕竟我这张怪物一样的脸一直在提醒你，你是个废物。”

k：……

k翻了个白眼，似乎很是嫌弃他这种尿性。k等了许久，也没有等到下文，两人再也没有说过一句话，这让带土又找回了那么一点熟悉的感觉。

这下真的只有风声了。

讨人厌的风声，让这狭小逼仄的驾驶室里显得更死寂了，死一样的安静。从前带土也是这样度过了无数个只有风声的下午，但是唯独这个下午的风声不让他那么心烦。

因为卡卡西在旁边啊。

最后他们果然度过了一段死寂的旅程。车的框架将车窗框了起来，像是装裱照片一样，只不过这照片是无趣的黄沙和一条望不到尽头的公路。如果这是一条在好莱坞拍摄的电影的话，这大概会是一个票房低到臭大街的公路片，但遗憾的是这不是。

那是一栋怪异又狭小的房子，像是鬼故事里岌岌可危的老房子。房子外面有一层能量罩，可以抵挡这漫天黄沙以及放射尘，还有不定期的电磁风暴。唯一要付出的代价就是高昂的能源，但是在这荒废又空无一人的世界里，昂贵也失去了它的价值。

能量罩是虹膜扫描才能进去的，进去后还要用生锈的钥匙串来打开木门。

k：……

省略号真是个好东西，自被制造出来以后，k从来都没有刷过这么多省略号。

k和带土走了进去，嗯，怎么说呢，里面就像是世界末日之前金融危机爆发后的失业工人住的房子。到处都是破破烂烂的，充满着机油的味道，破旧的帆布到处都是。或零碎小巧或复杂庞大机器占据了绝大多数空间，杂乱地放着，原本就很狭窄的空间更是连落脚的地方都没有。

k深呼了一口气，坦然道：“猪圈，绝对是猪圈……”

带土：“……”

duck不必.jpg

带土将k安置在帆布吊床上，脱下了铅档服。到了现在，k才完全看清楚眼前这个男人长什么样子。到现在他才明白为什么这个环境恶劣的地方，还生活这么一个人。非要说的话，已经脱离了人类范畴了。

右半边的身体，是仿生人的层漆——也就是说，这个人半边身体都是机械构造。

半死不活，就是这样。

k-210915的皮肤是仿生膜，但是绝大多数仿生人都是用的层漆。前者更加灵敏，后者在防护上更加到位。

带土换下衣服，背对着他。k可以看到这个男人后背肌肉的纹理，每个线条都粗犷狂放，充满的力量。金属色泽的反光在昏黄的灯下摇晃，刺着他的眼。k不得不承认，这个男人就算是半机器人，也浑身散发着雄性荷尔蒙的味道。k莫名联想到了荒莽草原上寥寥树枝上小憩的美洲豹。

这种原始劣质的激素，激发着人最深的本能与欲望。

然而k只是个仿生人。

带土换上了工装吊带裤，戴上护目镜，看上去更像一个失业工人了。他从杂七杂八的旮旯里翻出各种工具，拖着走到k的面前。带土先是确认了一下k的损坏程度，然后开始打开内部替换原件。他似乎很熟悉这些机械的关窍，从扫描透视到切割表皮，整个过程行云流水。

他本来要让k启动临时休眠，k拒绝了。

k说：“我想一直保持清醒。”

不知道为什么，这句话莫名其妙地戳中了带土的点。手里的工具停了下来，带土直勾勾的看着k，漆黑的眼睛里倒映着银发和灯光，宛如一团火在燃烧。

过了一会儿，他又埋头继续工作，声音冷淡不已。k莫名地想起了那沉睡之后又苏醒的活火山来，积蓄已久的山灰和岩浆在平静地流淌，只差一点点锲机就会喷薄而出。

他压抑着自己的怒火，一字一句地说：“卡卡西，你就这么喜欢自我折磨吗？”

k：“……”

“你总是这样，轻而易举地让我恼火。”

往事又重重叠叠地浮现在脑海，他看见银发男人悲戚地站在墓碑前。男人用着他的眼睛注视着他的坟墓，那个时候他就躲在茂盛的树梢上，贪婪地窥伺。男人经常带着一身血地站在那里，眼神哀恸又无助。

永远都是在自责，永远都是在后悔自己的无能。

自毁一样地拼命工作，疯狂地压榨自己的价值，好像要随他去死一样——他曾经是这么以为的。所以在四战的时候他试图动摇卡卡西。但是他失败了，说着什么自从你死后我觉得这个世界是地狱这种哄骗人的话，可实际上还是会坚定不移地捅穿他心脏。

比起甜美地做梦，宁愿清醒地痛苦，一直都是如此。他觉得没有什么别的理由，因为这个混账垃圾就是迷恋痛苦，就是喜欢自我折磨而已，根本就不是喜欢他。表面还披上一层大义的皮，虚伪得令人作呕。

这种喜欢自我折磨的自毁癖，大概是在注视旗木朔茂剖腹自杀的时候留下的心理暗示。看着深红色的血还有白花花的油脂从肚子里流出来，指不定还能看见里面的肠子。

k冷静地说：“你清醒一点，我是仿生人，没有痛觉。”

突如其来的话把他从自己的思绪拉回现实，对上k那双无机质的眼睛。k轻轻地低头，刺刺的银发微微摇晃，看上去柔软不已。

k的神情疏离又冷淡：“我不是你想见的那个人，你又忘了。”

“……”

带土一脸茫然，那张带着伤疤的脸意外地显得孩子气十足：“卡卡西，你在说什么啊？”

k说：“我是k-210915，不是旗木卡卡西。”

k看到黑发男人露出的手臂青筋虬扎，黑发男人茫然不已。k毫不怀疑他的持有者下一秒就会抡起手里的切割机，将他的脑袋和躯干分离——

事实上也确实如此。

黑发男人摸上k的脖子，缓慢地握住。仿生膜在他的手指慢慢凹陷下去，弯曲，变形，留下清晰的指印。他说：“我还没有说你是赝品，你就开始说你自己是赝品了吗？”

k的发声器已经有些损坏了，说话的时候还带着老旧电台的杂音。k漆黑的眼睛里一片平静，冷淡又疏离。看昏黄的灯光，看杂乱的房间，看他。无机质的眼睛倒映着无机质的东西，带土发觉在他眼里自己和衣服上的污渍没有任何区别。

带土从未在卡卡西脸上见过这样陌生的表情。那个人的一生被痛苦与回忆贯穿，就算是温柔的笑容，也洋洋洒洒地飘出点冷意。但是对着他的时候是不一样的，他总是轻而易举地挑起卡卡西的怒火，卡卡西从来没有用这样陌生的表情看他。

k平淡地问：“你以前也是这么掐着他的脖子的吗？”

“……”

带土松开手，委屈地自言自语：“你确实是个赝品。”

k看着自己的表皮一点点被割裂开，露出里内的各色的元件和线路。k说：“其实我一直都很奇怪，既然你是想从仿生人身上寻找怀念之人的影子，为什么不把记忆芯片也植入进去。我之前以为你是没有芯片，现在看来，你完全可以直接编写记忆数据。”

黑发男人的动作一顿，随即又恢复了正常。他头也不抬，继续手中的工作。

“谁会想见那个垃圾？”

k对此嗤之以鼻，很明显这个人口是心非。他的持有者，宇智波带土，真是一个无比矛盾的人。明明想用仿生人复活已逝之人，可以称得上是沉迷虚幻的梦境里。可又不给仿生人植入记忆数据，以此来时时刻刻提醒自己终究不同。

连做梦都是逃避，你真是个废物，k说。

带土说，你才知道啊？

你在害怕，k一字一句地陈述，十分笃定。

你在害怕什么？

我没有害怕，我还是不想见到他而已。那个家伙总是让我心烦，他还是安静在我心里当个死人比较好。反正见到了，也是三句不离去死。

你的话很多。

我的话一直都很多，我是一个吵闹的人，所以他也讨厌我。

你和他到底是什么关系？

……

这个时候应该有那些杂七杂八东西的特写，或许是手上粘稠的粘合剂，或许是脚边乱堆的切割机——总而言之是一切无关紧要却又堆满了他生活的东西，让他在大脑空白的时刻还能让身体本能运转。

黑发男人低着头，灯光投下的阴影沿着发梢，遮住了他的眼睛。过了半晌，他才开口。

我的一个英雄朋友。

带土的手艺很不错，没过多久就把他修得七七八八。k已经能够简单地下床走动，但想要做些幅度较大或者灵活的动作还有些困难。想要完全修好，还是缺了不少零件。

换而言之就是k不能和他的持有者一起去收破烂，因为k会越收越烂。

k不明白带土总是出去收破烂干什么，明明他已经不需要吃喝也不会死，为什么要去外面。外面有无处不在的放射尘，就算是铅档服，也不能完全阻隔。带土还有一半身体是人类，就算不会死，也会因为放射衰变而痛苦。

带土每一次出去，都要忍受被千百万根针扎的痛苦。

k不让他出去，带土说你是在小瞧我吗？然后说了一大堆头衔和战绩甩在他脸上，无非就是他是一个杀人不眨眼的魔鬼，把全世界耍得团团转的骗子。

k十分无语，说这些东西和我关心你有什么关系？

带土：……

“你果然是个赝品。”

带土十分笃定，没过一会又有些怀疑人生：“那个家伙从来不会说这种话，他把什么事情都憋在心里。小时候心里想的和嘴巴说的完全是相反的，长大了干脆什么都不说。”

所以他说讨厌我，其实是喜欢我，对，没错，就是这样。

k无语：“你怎么知道我现在不是相反的？”

“嘴里说关心你，其实指不定巴不得你快点去死。这个世界变成这个糟糕的样子，全都是因为你吧，我可没忘记你刚刚甩的那一堆反人类事迹。”

“不可能。”

带土干巴巴地说，想举例一些事迹来反驳，可又想起四战的时候那个混蛋确实巴不得他快点去死。那个混账捅穿了他的心脏，又捅穿了自己，毫不犹豫地去死。

k翻了个白眼。

带土怕k再翻几个白眼，他就会忍不住和k吵起来。带土从旮旯里翻出几件衣服，扔给了k。k原本以为这些衣服是带土的，但是他穿到身上却很熨帖。之后的事情总是漫长又无聊，像重复放着一张旧唱片的留声机一样，日子过得千篇一律。

k本来就是半报废的状态，也不能四处活动，时不时出点故障什么的，叫k很是懊恼。

也不知道是原始数据出了错，还是带土故意设定的。对于后未来科技的原始机器，就是看似很高级其实很荒诞搞笑的万一，k简直是一窍不通。k闹出过不少笑话，带土就笑他。k又翻白眼，说明明就是你这个家伙把他设置成这个样子的，不知道是哪里的恶趣味。

k-210915的功能很先进，但是不编写程序也只是废铁一块。在带土的设定里，k是拥有荣誉感和骄傲这种虚无缥缈的东西的，而且相当强烈。k总是要求带土给他输入基本的数据，至少常识还有世界观之类，不要让他总是像个笑话一样。

然而带土永远都在拒绝。

k直勾勾着那双漆黑的眼睛，宛如深渊一样的眼睛，说：“你是在享受着我的依赖吗？你喜欢被需要的感觉，是吗？”

“是又怎么样？”带土说。

k啊了一声，然后说：“我明白了，你才是不被需要的那个，你才是依赖我的那个。”

“胆、小、鬼。”

像这样的对话，每天都会发生一百遍。

在这个只有黄沙和逼仄房间的世界里，时间的流逝实在是看不到痕迹，也看不到尽头。

每天一遍又一遍地重复着，唯一不同的就是带土的反应。带土有时会嘻嘻哈哈地阴阳怪气怼回去，有时候又沉默着坦然承认，有时候会发疯地抓着他的头发往墙上砸，有时候会抱着头在地上呜呜地哭泣。像是骰子的点数一样摇摆不定，随机出现。

一个发疯的怪物和他报废的仿生人，全都是垃圾，该进垃圾桶。

带土经常把他砸得稀巴烂，然后沉默着把他修好。带土每天都会出去找零件，k发现其实是他一个人出去哭。k想象不出来带土是怎样哭的，大概是受伤的小狗一样。当别人靠近的时候，就从喉咙里发出低低的呜咽声，好像是在警告，好像是在哭泣。

哭这个字很孩子气，很有少年感，不会出现在一个半边都是钢铁怪物的成年人身上。

k说，你每次都把我砸烂，其实是不想让我出去吧。

你在害怕，害怕失去我。

带土想要掐死他，想割开他的表皮，想要把所有的元件拆开砸烂。带土也确实经常这么做，说你以为你是谁啊，你只不过是一个半报废的垃圾赝品而已。

k说，你没忘记就好。

每次k想要激怒带土，让他那根名为理智的弦彻底崩断，让他彻底失智。毕竟在输入的模板里，k就是会产生“就这样毁了也不错。”的病态计算结果。你不能指望一个疯人的造物又有多正常。

可每次在k彻底被销毁的时候，带土又诡异地平静下来，充满莫名其妙的愧疚。然后又去外边寻找修复他的元件，修好后又发疯把他砸烂。

日复一日，年复一年，枯燥无味的循环。

时间像沙子一样流走，又归于平静，激不起半点波澜。在k掰着手指头等着带土回来的日子里，时间总算是发生了那么一点微妙的变化，无形的手将一切往崩坏的方向推去。

起初是k发现了一个幼苗。

是的，一个幼苗。在这个只有黄沙还有放射尘的世界，这个花苞可以称得上是最后一个生命——严格意义上，带土已经不是人类了。虽然这个屋子将这两个隔绝在了外边，但是这个小小的花苞还是生存得很艰难。

柔软的枝叶蜷缩着，一点点浅绿中带着枯黄，好像在瑟瑟不安，随时都会死去。

k说，我要养它，等它开出花来。

带土说，哦。

然后带土就埋头干自己的事情去了，对他不理不睬。k不认识这是什么植物，也不清楚怎么养。因为这个混蛋压根就没有给他输入这些数据包，看这个样子也不会向他提供什么帮助。但是k很笃定，这个坚强的小家伙一定会开出花来。

k很用心地在养它，每天都围着它打转。

在被带土砸烂得不能动弹的日子里，k干脆躺在墙角睡觉。为了给它浇水，k甚至分离透析了自己的冷却液。为了给它光照，k每天都会用不同波长的光照它。但遗憾的是，这个小家伙还是一天一天地枯萎了下去，越来越没精神。

k说：我想看它开花，带土。

这是k被捡回来之后，第一次叫带土的名字。

在带土正常的时候，他总是白痴笨蛋地叫，因为设定就是这个样子。在带土不那么正常的时候，他从不说话，就算说话，也只是你。因为这个世界并没有第三个人，所以名称这种第三人称就毫无用处。

带土停了下来，他知道k有些着急了。但是没过一会儿，他又继续了手里的工作。

他说：“你放着不管吧，反正它会死的。”

k说：“你个混蛋。”

银发仿生人似乎像个真正的小孩子那样闹起脾气来，气鼓鼓得像个包子一样。晶莹的液体还在眼睛里打转，但是带土知道仿生人没有眼泪。

带土从来没有听见过k一口气说那么多话。

k说：“我的一切都是你设定的，我就是你的造物。是你喜欢这朵花，是你觉得我应该喜欢它，所以才设定我喜欢这朵花。结果你又让我看着它死，宇智波带土，你可真是一个混蛋。”

是啊，我就是一个混蛋。

话到了嘴边又咽了回去，最后喉结滚动，带土说：“不，我的意思是，你不去管它，它会活得更好。这种花的习性就是这样，不用水，不用光，它自己就能从空气和土壤里汲取所需要的一切。它在这里已经活过很多次了。”

“而且，所有活的东西最后都会死，你做的这些事情没有意义的。”

k：“这些话你是说给自己听的吗？”

带土：“……”

k：“你一直都在做没有意义的事情，我以为你很清楚。”

后来两个人又不说话了，k知道这是带土发疯的前兆。他也没有去管带土，得到了答案之后专心致志地看起这个小小的幼苗，再也没有做过多余的事情。他觉得这朵花和带土很像，其实什么都不用管它，它就自己能活，越是在意越是糟糕。

k：“它叫什么名字？”

带土说：“没有名字。”

k：？

带土：“就是一朵野花而已，什么也不是。”

k：“但是看上去你对它很熟悉。”

带土：“是啊，老室友了。我看见它来来走走好多次了，不过最后还是住在这里了。”

k：……

带土：“从前那个家伙给我扫墓，也是带的它。我心想，给我上坟还带着一堆野花来，他到底是多讨厌我啊，所以我就把花全都扔了。”

k：……

k：“你假死过？”

带土：“对啊，我脸上的勋章就是为了救他留下的。他一直都以为我死了，其实我也以为我死了。只有每次他给我扫墓的时候，我才记得我还活着。”

“他每次扫墓都带着那烦人的野花过来，他扫一次，我就扔一次。他天天扫，我天天扔。他一直以为那是守墓大爷打扫的时候扔的呢……后来我就没有扔了。又过了很久，他知道是我扔的了，他觉得我讨厌他。”

k轻笑，反问道：“难道不是吗？”

k摸向自己凹凸不平的脖子，上面还残留着些指印。k是军用仿生人，他随时都能扭断带土的脖子，但是他不会那么做。因为他是仿生人，他不会伤害他的持有者。

k说：“你难道不是恨不得让他去死吗？”

“我没有讨厌他！！”

带土怪叫起来，k知道自己绝对不能再刺激他，不然这个家伙随时都会发疯的。k翻了个白眼，懒得理这个家伙了。

带土笃定地说：“我喜欢卡卡西。”

带土说：“我喜欢卡卡西。”

带土又重复了一遍：“我喜欢卡卡西。”

他像一个小孩子一样固执，简单地一边又一遍重复着。k觉得他就是那种抱着糖果蹲在地上的死小孩。无论其他人怎么向他扔石头，都死死地护着糖果，固执得不得了。

果然还是疯了，k摇摇头。

k很想说，你这个混蛋既然喜欢，他就不要逃避他啊。但是想了想那朵花，就算了，反正永远都叫不醒一个装睡的人。之后带土就出去收破烂了，k在家里看着那朵花。没有了k的帮倒忙，那花果然一点点地恢复了精气神。日子还是那样枯燥无味，但是多了点生气。

k认为这朵花是他的幸运花，因为自从它好好成长后带土再也没有发疯过。带土对此嗤之以鼻，k对他的反应不置可否。

在没有带土的恶意毁坏后，k果然被修复得差不多了。只差最后一个关键的元件，k就可以出去和带土一起收破烂了。

但是这个元件怎么也找不着。

k知道是带土藏起来了，但是带土说这个元件本身就很稀有，能找到才是见了鬼。k熟练地翻了个白眼，要表达的意思不尽在言中。眼看那朵幼苗一点点地茁壮成长起来，渐渐抽出了浅白色的小花苞，里面还隐约可以看见嫩黄的小蕊。

k终于忍耐不住了，他毫不犹豫地捅破那窗户纸，让带土彻底把他修好。

“修好？然后呢？然后你又要离我而去吗？”

“那你呢？我已经修得差不多了，你还每天去收破烂干什么呢？就算你不给我输入数据，你以为我的计算能力推不出来吗？这早就不是荒废星球了，别人早就移居到宜居星球了，你为什么不去呢？你留在这里干什么呢？”

“我留在这里不就是为了你吗？你别想推开我！你一直在这里……你死在了这片土地，叫我怎么离开……我没有资格去离开，我就是个罪人，我活该去死，我应该和你一块去死……不，我连去死的资格都没有……”

刚开始的时候带土还很激动，后来说着说着声音就越来越小，最后小到只有他自己才能听见。带土开始呜呜地哭泣，像被抛弃的小狗一样。

“你清醒一点。”

k轻轻道：“我是你的仿生人，我不会背叛你，不会离开你。”

带土忽然有些激动起来：“仿生人？仿生人就不会程序出错吗？仿生人就不会背叛我吗？”

k说，他是性能最优良的k-210915，数字不是他的出厂编号，而是他出生的万年历。是从仿生物皮肤到计算枢纽，从头发到脚趾，每一处地方都采用了最先进的材料，全副武装。身为一个军用仿生人，通讯联络设备也是最高性能，绝对不会出错。

k说了很多话，无一不是在向带土展示自己的优秀。他永远不会程序出错，永远不会背叛他的持有者，永远不会。

说完之后，k安静地等待着带土的反应。

带土十分坦然，眼角还挂着泪，他道：“我知道啊。”

“我知道你是最优秀的仿生人，很早很早以前我就知道了，旗木卡卡西就是仿生人。我的爱人……我的英雄，卡卡西，只是一个仿生人。”

k从来不是k，他就是卡卡西。

“仿生人不会有心跳，不会有眼泪，没有情感。”

“永远都在执行程序，永远都不会出错。你一直都在做正确的事情，从来没有出错过，因为你是最优秀的仿生人……”

“你只出错过一次，一次。”

“你捅穿我的心脏之后，你触发了自毁程序……卡卡西，你个垃圾，你根本不是最优秀的仿生人，你就是一个垃圾。”

黑发男人蹲下来，半跪在地上仰视着k，死死地捏着k的手臂。k看到带土的眼神近乎哀求，知道带土又已经失去理智了。k手臂也被捏到微微变形,虽然他是全副武装不错，但是带土的右半边身体的性能比他还要优秀。

“所以，你又要离开我是吗？”

“我真的好想打断你的手脚，让你永远留在我身边啊。”

按照带土输入的性格模板，k现在应该是毒舌地讽刺回去，挑起带土的怒火。可不知道是哪里计算出了问题，k什么都没有说。

两个人这样对视着，沉默着。过了良久，k挣脱左手，摸了摸那头刺刺的黑发。灯光从少年头顶投下来，给银发少年渲染上一层一层的光晕。银发少年高高地站着，宛如高贵又温柔的神祗。黑发男人半跪在地上，宛如忏悔的信徒。

“我从来都没有想过离开你，我永远都不会离开你。”

k还是固执地重复这样的话，小孩一样地固执。带土却被这样简单的话语安抚了，他也说不清是到底谁更像小孩。

k看见眼泪从带土的脸上淌下来。

带土声音有些颤抖说：“你每次都这么说，但是你每次都离开了我，这叫我怎么相信你？”

……每次？

k忽然明白了，为什么他穿的衣服是那样合身，为什么带土对那朵花是那样熟悉，为什么带土每天都那么执着地寻找零件，那些细枝末节处透露出来的真相是绝望。

“就因为我曾经留下过你一次，就因为我曾经不管你的意愿就为了你去死，你就这样报复我。一次又一次地报复我，你也这样，不管我的意愿，为了救我去死。我一次又一次地找到你，你一次又一次地把我留下。”

黑色的瞳孔颤抖着，紧缩着，那里面似乎倒映着一个个被黄沙掩埋的残躯。带土痛苦不已，他抱着头，头好像要炸开，硬生生地把他撕裂成两半。

“无论重来多少次，都会回到最初的起点。”

“我已经够崩溃了，请你……请你不要离开我好吗？卡卡西？我已经知道错了，我真的真的知道错了……请你……呜呜……”

带土竭尽全力地压抑着自己的哭腔，让自己看上去不那么没有。他的神情哀求又可怜，写满了绝望了。一个身材魁梧的男人，就站在那里，独自流泪。

“我已经……我已经不……不想松开你了。”

哀恸又无助。

那个时候卡卡西站在坟墓前，也是这样的神情。穿越光怪陆离的隧道，这狭小的房间扭曲旋转弯成一个个的坟墓。

带土就站在坟墓前，手足无措。

他不安地揉捏着自己的衣角，一脸茫然与懵懂。他眼睛很大，眉毛平平地舒展开，下巴也不是那么顿挫，非常的娃娃脸。如果不是那半边脸的伤疤，以及他总是习惯着皱眉的话，他看上去也只不过是一个稚气未脱的学生。

现在带土摆出这样的表情，看上去更孩子气了。

k知道，带土又失控了。带土的发疯总是随机性的，有时候很可爱，有时候就让人恨得牙齿痒痒。k不知道带土经历了什么，他现在说话已经语无伦次。结合之前的种种迹象，k从他支离破碎的话语中拼凑了一些真相。

带土看k空白的样子，还以为k不相信他，不由得更委屈了。

k看见带土慌慌张张地不知道跑去哪里，没过多久又跑回来，回来的时候手里多了一本书。那是一本很老旧的书，但是保存得很是完好。虽然纸页都泛黄了，但是边边角角一点皱褶都没有，看得出来它的主人很爱惜它。

带土像是要证明什么似的，慌忙把书翻给他看。翻开之后k才意识到，这不是书，而是一本日记。

日记的前面写得满满当当，字写得歪歪扭扭，还贴上了很多照片。各色的人们一闪而过，有一脸嫌弃的银发少年，有温柔笑着的棕发少女，有无奈摊手的金发青年……唯独没有一个黑发少年，因为拍照的人永远不会出现在照片里。

日记的中间有很多可怖的血迹，鲜红的字体狂乱地写着大字。白色的纸张被泼上大把大把的血，染上黑色的字体，触目惊心。每个字都是潦草狂乱，根本分辨不出写的是什么。透过这一张张纸，可以看见一个崩溃的灵魂。

越是翻阅，带土的动作越是缓慢，他惴惴不安地哭泣着。没有一点点的声音，只是眼泪流淌在纸页上，浸透了那些黑色的墨，沾湿了深红的血。

翻到最后，带土停了下来。

带土把日记猛地甩了出去，砸在那朵小花上。他抱着头蜷缩在地上，一边痛哭一边干呕。那个白色的花苞已经微微张开，吐露出嫩黄的小蕊……

现在那朵小花，和那本陈旧的日记，和带土，一起蜷缩在地上。

k是仿生人。

无论带土翻阅得有多快，那本日记的内容都被他一字不落地复刻在眼睛里。

前面写得歪歪扭扭的，都是是小男孩碎碎念的抱怨。说卡卡西真是一个冷酷无情的人，说他总是在做正确的事情。中间那些沾满血迹的字体，写的是想见卡卡西，想见想见想见，重复了无数遍。后面的内容……

是数字。

从1到915210，写得密密麻麻。

k忽然知道了，带土在输入名字的时候，为什么要给他取名915210。那不是编号，是次数——是他离开带土的次数，是带土将他捡回来的次数。

“你总是重复同样的事情，没有意义。”

“我也是。”

“我们就消磨在这个荒芜苍凉的地方，一直一直，看不到尽头。”

带土瘫在地上，在笑，笑到声音嘶哑。笑完之后拿手遮着眼睛，眼泪顺着疤痕从眼角划下来。k捡起那本日记，仔细地抚平上面的皱褶，走到了带土面前。k环抱着手臂，居高临下地看着他。微抬着下巴，高傲又冷漠。

“起来，笨蛋。”

“……呜嗯。”

躺倒在地上的黑发男人，又变成了那个戴着护目镜的小男孩。戴着护目镜的小孩擦了擦眼泪，倔强地反驳着。他从地上挣扎着爬起来，然后继续和银发少年扭打在一起。带土从地上站起来，俯视着卡卡西。

他居高临下地，出神地看着卡卡西头顶上小小的发旋。

好小啊，卡卡西，小到他可以轻轻地抱起来。他从来没有这样俯视过卡卡西，永远都是卡卡西把他打趴在地上，高高在上地看着他。

小时候是因为打不过，长大了是因为舍不得。

笨蛋吊车尾，现在恢复理智了吗？

……嗯。

现在能把话讲清楚了吗？

嗯。

然后带土终于说清楚了整个事情的始末。旗木卡卡西一开始就是仿生人，陪伴着他长大的仿生人，横贯着他整个生命的仿生人。带土假死过两次，第二次他设计让对方捅穿了自己的心脏，而对方认为他死去之后就启动了自毁程序。

因为电磁风暴和黄沙突如其来的袭卷，旗木卡卡西的自毁程序并强行中止。但是他被风暴吹走了，被掩埋在遍地的黄沙里。

再后来，带土让这个世界变成了荒芜。

再后来，带土找到了卡卡西。

带土每一次都会把他修好。他的技术很烂，小时候他的成绩就不怎么好，是吊车尾。实战课还过得去，理论课一窍不通。所以他把最好最好最好的仿生人，修成了最烂最烂最烂的垃圾。卡卡西每一次都会说一起出去。一起出去找废弃的基地，一起离开这个地方。

每一次都是这样，然后毁坏，然后消失，然后被黄沙掩埋。

再后来，带土找到了卡卡西。

他的表情很平静，好像在说别人的故事。

k说，既然我就是旗木卡卡西，你为什么不输入记忆数据呢？你不是一直都很想见到他吗？

带土说，因为我拿他没有办法。

他总是死死地拿捏我的软肋，他很会撒娇，他知道露出怎样的神情会让我无法拒绝。我讨厌他，他从小到大，一直都在欺负我。他说他是仿生人，所以他死了也无所谓。他说他很厉害，可以保护我。其实我知道他就是一个垃圾，他根本打不赢我。

带土将k轻轻抱起来，放在吊床上。

吊床一晃一晃的，k的脚也一晃一晃的，白花花的，晃到了他的眼。

带土将日记拍了拍灰尘，认真地收好，那朵白色的小花还蜷缩在角落里，冰冷地躺着。带土沉默了一会儿，说了句抱歉。

k说没有关系，反正它会死的。

带土没有说话，他走过去，弯腰将那小花摘下来，小心翼翼地收好。k沉默地看着他，一声不吭。最后带土从日记的书皮夹缝里翻出一个东西给他。

那是一朵白色的压花，吐露着嫩黄的小蕊。

它干干瘪瘪，但是又绽放在那里，永远地停留在了开花的时刻。压花看上去已经有了些年，k抬头仰视着带土。他不觉得带土是那种会压花的人，带土不会享受生活，也讨厌看书，不会随手摘起路边的野花压在书里。

k说，这是我给你的吗？

带土嗯了一声，说，你每次都说想看它开花，之后又做成压花送给我。从前你给我扫墓的时候，你也是带着它来给我扫墓。

k说，你已经说过一次了。

带土说，嗯，我是不是还跟你说了他每次扫墓，我都会扔掉这些野花，后来就没有扔了？

k点点头，说因为他以为是守墓人清理的时候扔的，他后来跟守墓人说了不要扔了。你怕他发现你还活着，所以就没有扔了。

带土：不是的。

带土：因为后来我知道了它的花语。

k：是什么？

带土：永失我爱。

k：……

k：我只是一个仿生人。

带土笑着，拍了拍k银发的小脑袋，故意把头发弄得乱糟糟的。他说：“你这个小鬼，还真是不可爱啊？从小到大，一直都这么讨人厌。”

k翻了个白眼。

带土催促他赶快去睡觉，说不睡觉就长不高。k很想说仿生人不需要睡觉，外貌也可以自主调节，但是k最后什么都没有说。他翻身盖住被子，小声嘟囔了一句话，然后闭上眼睡去。

日子一天天的，没有变化。

k还是会说给他植入数据，让他一起出去。就算带土怎么依赖他，害怕他离开，他都是仿生人。仿生人只会做正确的事情，他要带着带土离开这个荒芜的地方。带土永远都在拒绝，带土每天都会出去。那朵小花已经死了，他又恢复成了以前的样子。

带土还是会嘻嘻哈哈地阴阳怪气怼回去，还是会又沉默着坦然承认，还是会发疯地抓着他的头发往墙上砸，还是会抱着头在地上呜呜地哭泣。像是骰子的点数一样摇摆不定，随机出现。

日子一天天的，没有变化，宛如单曲循环的歌。

直到后来某一天晚上，带土突然问k看过星星没有。k翻了个白眼，一切尽在不言中。带土打开了屋顶，说实话虽然知道这个破烂屋子高科技到可以阻挡放射尘，但是那个歪歪扭扭随时塌下来的样子，实在是叫人经常忘记。

今天晚上是难得没有风沙的日子，透明的能量罩阻绝了放射尘和电磁干扰。

夜色沉沉，满天星河。

带土将满地杂七杂八地东西踹到一边，收拾出一片空地来。他躺在地上，招呼k也一起躺过来。k站在原地没有动，带土啧了一声，在地上垫上毯子。

不是这个，k说。

带土挑眉，反问那是什么？

k抿了抿嘴唇，然后说，这种浪漫的事情，应该是恋人来做，我不是你的恋人。

带土沉默了，说：我没有恋人。

k：那朵花。

带土：……他只不过是仿生人，没有感情的。

带土：那不是爱，那是最优解。

带土：他不是我的恋人，他只是我的一个英雄朋友。

k：……

k:你也该见见你的英雄朋友了，你这个只会逃避的胆小鬼，还想逃避到什么时候？

带土：……

银发少年走到带土面前，半跪在地上，膝盖还垫着毯子。他背对着带土，拂开自己的头发，纤细的后颈对着带土。k半垂着眼，像小羊的眼睛一样温顺。那里是控制中枢，可以直接打开的。带土很熟悉那里，他已经打开了无数次。

带土颤抖着打开，委屈地说：“我就知道会这样。”

“一直一直，看不到尽头。”

银发少年身上裹着一层层的光，像茧蛹一样。身形以肉眼可见的速度拉开、抽条，最后变成了一个身材颀长的银发男人。好在少年穿搭的衣服原本就很宽松，男人也非常瘦削，衣物堪堪裹住他的身体。k已经不是k了，是卡卡西，是他喜欢又讨厌的卡卡西。

银发男人还是半跪在地上，背对着他。

卡卡西还没有转过头来，就猝不及防地被一个炽热的怀抱拥住。带土从后面紧紧地抱住他，脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，埋在他的颈窝里。

“带土……”他的语气很是无奈。

“不许转过来。”

带土命令他，声音闷闷的，压抑着委屈。假如他现在转过来的话，就会看见他流泪的废物样子。他是个废物，但是不想被卡卡西认为是废物，只有卡卡西不可以。

卡卡西眼睛弯弯，顺从地举手投降：“嗨嗨。”

“来看星星了，带土。”

“嗯。”

两个人躺在地上，漆黑的屋子框住了整个星夜。漫天繁星，皎皎银河。偌大的宇宙，偌大的世界，只剩下了他们两个人。这个寂静无声的世界，安静地看着他们两个人，看着他们互相拥吻，一直吻到世界尽头。

他们一直吻了很久，很久，才松开。

这是一个带着机械和机油味道的吻，脏兮兮的吻。味道很差，他们笑得像个傻子一样。

“我喜欢你，卡卡西。”

“我也喜欢你。”

带土一字一句地说：“你骗我，你只是一个仿生人而已。你没有喜欢这种情感，你只会做正确的事情。”

他是一个张牙舞爪没人要的野小孩，固执不已。

两个人就这样对视着，带土还在流泪。卡卡西叹了口气，然后擦去了带土脸上的眼泪。

“你总是说我残忍，其实是你自己对自己残忍。”

卡卡西握住了带土的后颈，也回吻了过去。那只是一个蜻蜓点水的吻，轻轻地从他的嘴上擦过去，像是塞给野小孩的气球一样轻飘飘的，温柔的吻。

“我只是一个半报废的垃圾而已，我总是出错。”

“……”

“带土，答应我好吗？”

“……”

“我们一起离开这里吧，去一个没有沙子的地方，去一个所有人都可以欢笑的地方……到了那里，你会有幸福的新生活，你会见到你的同类，会遇到形形色色的仿生人，不再只是固执地守着我。”

“……”

“我迟早一天会被淘汰的啦，带土。”

“……”

带土翻身，将卡卡西按在地上。带土的手死死的摁住他纤细的手腕，膝盖抵在他的腿上，将钳制住，动弹不得。两个人的脸紧紧相挨，只差一个呼吸的距离。

卡卡西眨眨眼，浇灭了他心里怒火，带土心中千百万种委屈齐齐地涌上来。

“我已经不想再松开你……怕你离我而去……”

两个人的额头紧贴着，冰冷的、炽热的体温，不知道能不能将温度传达过去一点点，只要一点点。修长的温柔地绕过了他的胸膛，紧紧贴在一起，带土听见那个人在耳边轻轻地说话。

“我更怕你永远停留在这里。”

“……”

他感觉自己的眼睛又湿了：“你知道怎样让我退让，你总是用这样卑鄙的伎俩来使我屈从。只有这样我才会答应你出去帮我寻找零件，寻找废弃的基地，寻找失落的飞船。你一直都知道的，怎样才能让我服软，怎样让我拿你没办法。”

“你永远都只会做正确的事情，和以前一样。”

“你个垃圾，你进垃圾桶去吧。”

卡卡西说：“笨蛋吊车尾先生，你是不是忘记了那个花还有一个花语啊？”

带土：“……”

漆黑的眼睛里倒映着星辰，倒映着眼眸弯弯的男人。

[为你，千千万万遍。]

“……”

“所以我才讨厌你。”带土笃定地说。

夜色很深很深，银白色的星星悬挂在夜幕上，汇聚成一条白色的河流。

带土知道，这种银白是恒星临死前的哀鸣。

垂垂老矣的恒星进入暮年化为白矮星，将死之际迸发出来的耀眼的颜色——只有k-210915才拥有的、宇宙一样宏伟的银白。

只有卡卡西才会拥有的颜色。

两个人紧紧相挨着，在狭小的房间里相拥。他凝望着身侧那人沉睡的轮廓，沉沉地睡去。那天晚上带土梦见了很多以前的事情。很多事情都已经过去很久了，他以为他都忘了，可往事就是会自行爬上来扰人清梦。

他梦见了戴着护目镜的小男孩和臭屁小孩吵吵闹闹，梦见棕发少女在无奈地劝架，梦见金发的青年在摊手摇头，梦见银发少年的手穿过了少女的胸口，梦见了一地的血，梦见了幽暗深邃的洞穴……

梦见了他的一生。

所有支离破碎的梦扭曲成一个小小的点，又幻化为两个小小的男孩。在一片空白中，银发的小男孩和黑发的小男孩对视着，相视一笑，手勾着手，结下小小的和之印。

这是一个糟糕又美好的梦，冗长得他不愿意醒来。

后来卡卡西还是和带土一起出去了。

卡卡西是最优秀的军用仿生人，什么扫描探索都很方便，比带土一个人快多了。仿生人是不害怕放射尘的，仿生人只害怕电磁风暴。所以卡卡西不需要铅档服，他轻装上阵，比带土灵活得多。他经常捉弄笨重的带土，卑劣的恶趣味。

后来他们遇到了沙尘暴，因为天气实在是太反复无常了。

后来为了捡回一个重要零件，卡卡西耽误了躲避时机被吹到天上去。

后来卡卡西又被吹到地上，他对着痛哭的带土笑。被带土揍了一拳，然后紧紧抱住，快勒到变形了才停下里。

后来卡卡西的眼睛被乱飞的杂物刮伤，眼睛就是扫描周围的重要部件。不过卡卡西还是功能损坏了，滋滋的漏电。

后来交通工具也损坏了，他们不得不步行回去。结果在路上偶然发现了废弃的基地，进去探索的时候电磁风暴来了，整个基地的电磁产品被激活，废弃飞船执行了错误指令被激活。整个废弃的基地摇摇欲坠。天花板什么也塌了下来，

后来卡卡西因为扫描功能损坏，没有注意到掉下来的巨石。

后来带土想要推开卡卡西，却被卡卡西推开。

后来卡卡西说，我可是性能最优秀的k-210915啊。

他半边身体都被巨石压中，原本就半报废的残破身体彻底损坏。他说话时候断断续续的，带着滋滋的杂音。从一开始清晰的独特声线，变为毫无起伏的合成音。之后带土是怎样的表情，又说了怎样的话，是怎样痛哭流涕是怎样的歇斯底里，他已经看不清也听不见了。

没办法啊，线路已经损坏了嘛。

卡卡西用最后一丝能源驱动自己，启动了对方身上紧急自动逃生模式。带土被送了出去，基地塌了。

k-210915再一次被黄沙掩埋。

漫天黄沙，遍地废墟。呼啸的狂风将黄沙卷起，将断壁残垣深深地掩埋，废弃的武器，隐隐看出人形的机械残骸，破破烂烂的损坏的建筑，昭示着这里曾经有着怎样的文明，可以窥见这里曾经战争的一隅。

一个穿戴着笨重防护服的人穿梭在废墟里。

一个人，一点、一点地往前挪。

在一片废墟之中，他发现了一个仿生人。他将那个仿生人轻轻地挖了出来，轻巧又温柔，宛如子宫里的羊水在抚慰着胎儿。可是这阻挡放射的铅档服厚重又蠢笨，让他的动作变得有些搞笑。

请输入姓名。

915211


End file.
